


oc discord

by ranmaruwu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Discord - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmaruwu/pseuds/ranmaruwu
Summary: this is for no one but rikun to read becasue ion wanna type it all out in instagram dms.





	oc discord

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup

bird boy- Harpy  
<3 uwu- Theo  
Nico- Nico  
kurger bing- Ash  
ilya!- Ilya

the gang

bird boy: the more i think about it, the less i understand who tyra banks is

kurger bing: shut up its 3 am

bird boy: go to sleep before i kiss u to sleep

ilya!: hello please do not 

bird boy: my kiss only belong to u bb ;*

ilya!: :) thank you. why no sleep ?

bird boy: yknow how my room is right next to theo’s

Ilya!: i do know that

bird boy: she’s crying rlly loud

ilya!: ??!?!?!?!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?1 is ok????? Did you check

bird boy: yeah she was just laughing really hard at some tiktok

ilya!: …. Like clock?

bird boy: basically!

ilya!: i see :) am sleeping now!

kurger bing: WHEHER IS NICO

bird boy: gn cutie

bird boy: wait what

kurger bing: NICOO ISNT IN HIS ROOM? I WENT TO GIV EHIM HIS BOOK ABCL AND H ES NOT HERE  
bird boy: is he in theos room?

kurger bing: oh

<3 uwu: no?????

kurger bing: OH???? WHHREW IS HE

Nico and kurger bing DM

kurger bing: NICO  
NICO  
NICO  
NICOO  
NICO  
NICO  
NIOCI  
NICO  
NICO

Nico: What

kurger bing: where r u

Nico: Downstairs. I’m working on something.

kurger bing: WHY DIDN T U REPSONF IN OUR CHAR

Nico: I left it

kurger bing: bitch 

Nico: ash

kurger bing: bitch!!!! im adding youback

Nico: And what if I leave again?

kurger bing: I’ll tell Theo. 

Nico: Right. Fine.

the gang  
->Nico joined the chat!

<3 uwu: hi!!!! <3333333

Nico: Hi

bird boy: im horny and confused

ilya!: why confuse … ?

bird boy: who is tyra banks. im watching americas next top model and i want to know why shes like that

<3 uwu: like what?

bird boy: like  
like THAT 

<3 uwu: ah her vibes….

ilya!: oh boy… how is it said again?  
check her vibe ?

<3 uwu: yeah! vibe check!

ilya!: :) vibe check!

kurger bing: maybe everything just went to her head  
would explain why her forehead is fucking humongous 

<3 uwu: nooo!! shes so pretty… i’d simp for her so bad

Nico: .

<3 uwu: except i wouldnt bc i simp for my wonderful little pizza man<3333

kurger bing: haha straights

<3 uwu: technically no but mentally yes

bird boy: imagine being straight….

kurger bing: harpy remember when you got that girl pregnant

bird boy: A  
AA  
AAAAA  
ASA  
NSKDN  
.  
QKDJM  
HHH  
A  
A  
SDN  
V  
S P  
A  
DELETS  
I WILL BLDOK

ilya!: ??????

kurger bing: lol jk

ilya!: oh okay :) it was joke !

kurger bing: yeah 

<3 uwu: i really doubt it

Nico: same

bird boy: i am the gayest thing alive i woudl never. never!!!!!!!!!  
hey why are we all awake

<3 uwu: tiktok

ilya!: well  
bird boy: ilya dont say why

ilya!: okay!

kurger bing: im drunk

Nico: Working.

kurger bing: hey guys can we get a cat

Nico: No

kurger bing: bitch i fucking hatyou so bad 

<3 uwu: no sorry :( i’m very allergic!

kurger bing: oh ok understandakeksjd

Nico: type english

kurger bing: speak without sounding like mario bitch

<3 uwu: don’t bully accents :(

kurger bing: accents r dumb

ilya!: :(

bird boy: u have 3 seconds to take that back before i go to ur room and eat ur fingers

kurger bing: except ilya’s his is cute

ilya!: :)

bird boy: wait bb did u say you were gonna sleep…

ilya!: oh, yes! i have been distracted by the chat. I will sleep now. goodest night, everyone!

bird boy: ily <#W


End file.
